Une fuite impossible
by Hito-76
Summary: Jack a une annonce difficile à faire à SG1. Romance S et J


**Une fuite impossible**

**Résumé**: Jack a une annonce difficile à faire à SG1.  
**Genre**: 100 Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Saison 8, après Moebius  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Uniquement pour me défrustrer de la fin de Moebius ! Donc je vous préviens, il se passe pas grand chose… juste du défrustrage !

---------------------------------

Jack posa nerveusement sa bière sur la table. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il parle. Oui… parler… Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A force de repousser ce moment, il se retrouvait aculé sans nul échappatoire possible. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça. Chez lui, dans le Minnesota.

Dans un soupir, il jeta un œil sur ses trois amis discutant joyeusement. Teal'c s'occupait du barbecue, tandis que Daniel et Sam discouraient sur la beauté des lieux… L'ambiance était agréable et détendue. Devait-il risquer de troubler cette tranquillité ?

Jack se sermonna aussitôt ! Il cherchait encore à repousser l'inévitable…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par se racler la gorge.

- Bon… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'eux pour attirer leur attention.

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction et se rembrunirent à l'unisson devant l'expression de son visage.

Evidemment. Ils le connaissaient par cœur. Lorsqu'il avait cette tête-là, il était forcément sur le point de leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il tenta donc un sourire encourageant mais peine perdue… rien ne semblait pouvoir les dérider. Il choisit donc de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- Si j'ai tant insisté pour qu'on se voie hors de la base, c'est bien sûr pour passer un peu de temps avec vous mais… aussi pour vous dire qu'on m'a proposé… un nouveau poste.

Il vit deux paires d'yeux se plisser, un sourcil se dresser et sentit sa nervosité s'accentuer.

- Un nouveau poste ? répéta Daniel, au bout d'un moment.  
- Une promotion…  
- De quel genre ?

Jack plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

- Prendre la place d'Hammond. Il a décidé de partir en retraite et on m'a demandé de le remplacer.

Un silence pesant s'installa et se prolongea de façon dramatique. O'Neill en profita pour jeter un œil sur son second dont il évitait soigneusement le regard depuis le début de sa tirade. Elle sembla se troubler légèrement et finit par demander :

- Et vous avez répondu quoi ?

Il se tourna complètement vers elle, tentant de faire abstraction de la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

- J'ai accepté.

L'incrédulité et d'autres sentiments plus difficiles à déterminer se peignirent sur son visage et, mal à l'aise, Jack finit par se détourner.

- Ca signifie que vous allez partir, O'Neill ? intervint Teal'c, silencieux jusqu'ici. Quitter le SGC ?  
- Oui…

Il observa un instant les mines sombres et fermées de ses amis et finit par soupirer en levant les bras :

- Pas la peine de faire ces têtes d'enterrement ! Je ne suis pas mort ! On se reverra souvent et je compte bien rester en contact avec vous le plus possible.  
- Mais pourquoi avoir accepté ? demanda Daniel avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Au SGC vous étiez encore plus ou moins sur le terrain…  
- Je croulais surtout sous la paperasse ! répondit-il en faisant la grimace. Gérer le SGC est loin d'être une sinécure.

Teal'c se permit un sourire.

- Vous y arrivez pourtant très bien.

Face à cela, qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Oui… C'était vrai. Il y arrivait plutôt bien mais… Non. Il devait partir.  
Devant sa mine résolue, il vit le jaffa se rembrunir.

- On vous a proposé ça quand ? reprit Daniel.

Jack se tourna vers le jeune homme en grimaçant, sentant venir les ennuis.

- … Il y a près d'un mois maintenant.  
- Un mois ? se récria le jeune homme, parvenant presque à dissimuler par le son de sa voix l'exclamation étouffée de Carter. Ça fait un mois qu'on vous a proposé ça et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dites !

Détestant se sentir ainsi coupable, Jack finit par perdre patience.

- Raaah ! Vous me connaissez… J'avais pas très envie d'adieux prolongés et larmoyants…

A ces derniers mots, il vit Daniel se raidir.

- … Comment ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Quand partez-vous ?

D'un geste nerveux, Jack passa une main lasse sur sa nuque.

- … Lorsqu'on rentre. J'ai déjà déménagé le plus gros de mes affaires…

Il grimaça une nouvelle fois devant l'ahurissement qui se peignit sur le visage de ses trois amis. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sam baisser vivement la tête, les deux mains serrées nerveusement devant elle. Le nœud dans son ventre se fit plus douloureux. Finalement, Daniel fut de nouveau le premier à réagir.

- C'est gentil de nous prévenir…

Jack sourit devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

- Oh… Je vous en prie… Je ne m'en vais pas au bout du monde. Et puis que vous l'ayez appris il y a un mois ou maintenant, quelle est la différence ?

Personne ne releva cette dernière phrase mais tous n'en pensaient pas moins : le dissuader, tout simplement. Mais en avaient-ils le droit ?

- Bien… finit donc par grogner Daniel. Si vous pensez que cela vous conviendra mieux… Félicitations ! Après tout, c'est bien une promotion…  
- Merci, soupira Jack en acquiesçant.  
- Félicitations, O'Neill, répondit à son tour le jaffa. Vous allez nous manquer.  
- Merci Teal'c… Vous aussi.

Après un hochement de tête, tous se tournèrent vers Sam qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis sa dernière intervention. Visiblement bouleversée, elle se contenta de le regarder et de grimacer un sourire. Elle semblait incapable de parler. Jack sentit sa volonté faiblir l'espace d'un instant puis l'image d'un autre homme s'imposa à lui.

- Bon ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Et si on mangeait maintenant !

-----------------------

Jack observait ses amis à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Daniel et Teal'c étaient assis sur un muret et discutaient, le visage sombre. Quant à Carter, elle s'était éloignée rapidement après le repas et restait seule sur le ponton, cherchant apparemment un peu de tranquillité.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de les prévenir à la fin du séjour… L'ambiance était devenue plus que jamais pesante. Il avait bien remarqué les efforts que faisaient les deux hommes pour alléger l'atmosphère mais sans réel succès. Ça sonnait faux et tous le savaient.

La logique aurait pourtant voulu qu'ils soient heureux pour lui. C'était une sacrée promotion qu'on lui offrait… Mais comment leur en vouloir ? S'ils ne s'étaient pas montré aussi abattus, n'en aurait-il pas été vexé, voir déçu ? Quant à Carter… La voir si triste le bouleversait plus qu'il n'était utile de le dire. La quitter, elle, serait le plus difficile et pourtant nécessaire. Il avait beau être solide, il n'était pas masochiste. Elle allait faire sa vie avec un autre homme, avoir des enfants… Et lui resterait seul, à la regarder de loin, cherchant vainement à se reconstruire en ayant sous les yeux ce qu'il aurait rêvé de posséder…

Non. Ça le détruirait. Autant repartir à zéro ailleurs, tourner la page.

Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé ce poste à Washington, il se demandait encore comment il parviendrait à supporter de vivre aux côtés de la future Madame Shanahan et songeait même à prendre sa retraite pour s'éloigner. Et puis cette offre était arrivée. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Changer de vie. L'oublier.

Parfait.

Oui, parfait…

Dans un soupir, il prit deux bières dans le réfrigérateur et sortit rejoindre la jeune femme. Autant profiter de sa présence un maximum. Après, malgré ses belles paroles, il savait qu'il lui faudrait prendre de la distance, s'il voulait l'oublier. C'était nécessaire.

La nuit commençait à tomber mais l'air était encore tiède. Il la vit se raidir lorsque son pas se fit entendre sur le bois du ponton. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit l'une des bouteilles. Elle la prit, un sourire crispé sur le visage mais resta silencieuse. Il observa du coin de l'œil son profil fin, songeant combien la regarder ainsi allait lui manquer. Sa présence. Son sourire. Tout en fait. Il aimait absolument tout en elle et tout allait donc lui manquer. Comment allait-il faire pour l'oublier… ?

- Vous m'en voulez ? demanda-t-il alors, désireux d'entendre simplement le son de sa voix.

Comme elle levait un regard interrogateur vers lui, il précisa :

- … De ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt.

Elle reporta son attention devant elle, ajustant ses mains nouées autour de ses jambes repliées contre elle.

- Non, répondit Sam au bout d'un instant. Je vous en veux de partir…

Sa voix mourut, se perdant dans un soupir pour finalement s'élever de nouveau :

- … même si je sais que vous ne pouviez refuser une telle offre puisque travailler au SGC semble autant vous peser.

Jack se contint de répondre de suite. Il aurait voulu démentir ces propos, être sincère, ne pas mentir. Ne pas lui mentir.  
Mais…

- Ca me pèse, oui. Beaucoup de désagréments pour bien peu de gratifications…

Il vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, les sourcils froncés.

- Je comprends… murmura-t-elle. Et puis… j'imagine que c'est mieux d'un point de vue personnel…

A ces mots, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir deviné pourquoi il partait et lui en parler ainsi, de façon si… brutale… Il tenta de réfréner ses émotions et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Kerry Johnson, répondit-elle.

Son pouls reprit aussitôt une vitesse plus acceptable. Il se faisait parfois l'effet d'un adolescent, en sa présence. Le cœur qui s'emballe, les mains moites, une timidité et un manque d'assurance qu'il cachait derrière un visage indéchiffrable. Si seulement elle savait le chaos intérieur qu'un simple sourire pouvait susciter en lui…

Devant l'insistance de son regard, il hésita à lui avouer que cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Kerry et lui n'étaient plus ensemble… Mais à quoi bon. Malgré la visite de Carter chez lui et ses propos concernant ses doutes sur un mariage éventuel avec Shanahan, elle n'en était pourtant pas moins toujours fiancée à lui. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru, espéré même, qu'elle le quitterait mais même si elle restait à présent plus que secrète sur sa vie sentimentale, elle n'avait à aucun moment laissé sous-entendre que c'était terminé. Rien n'avait changé. Rien ne semblait jamais vouloir changer.

Incapable de lui mentir davantage, il se contenta de lui sourire en se détournant. Elle se tut à son tour et tous deux restèrent côte à côte, regardant les étoiles se faire de plus en plus nombreuses dans ce ciel sans nuages.

Nul ne voulait briser le silence et l'intimité de cet instant. L'un des derniers, ensemble.

----------------------------

Le reste du séjour fut plus serein et tous cherchèrent à profiter un maximum de sa présence. Lorsque l'heure du départ approcha, cependant, les mines s'assombrirent peu à peu et le retour à la réalité fut plus que jamais douloureux.

Une fois à Colorado Springs, ils se séparèrent pour finalement se rejoindre le lendemain matin à la base. Le Briefing fut quelque peu tendu et quand les trois membres de SG1 arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement et se tournèrent vers Jack, ils comprirent qu'il ne serait plus là à leur retour.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils s'étaient déjà tout dits. O'Neill regarda ses amis s'avancer vers la Porte pour se retourner finalement vers lui. Teal'c inclina respectueusement la tête et Daniel grimaça un sourire avant de passer le vortex. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors ceux de la jeune femme.

Sa volonté faiblit dangereusement sous l'intensité et la détresse qu'il perçut dans son regard. La quitter était l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à prendre mais il ne se sentait pas de continuer ainsi. Cette situation était devenue invivable pour lui.

Il observa Carter tandis qu'elle se détournait et embrassait la salle du regard avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Elle cherchait à graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Lui. Ici avec elle.

Lorsqu'enfin elle parut prête, il se permit un sourire mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le lui rendre. Après maintes hésitations, elle finit par se détourner brusquement et s'engouffra dans le vortex.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, une sensation intolérable de manque se répandant en lui.

Voilà.

C'était fini.

-------------------------------------------------------

La réception battait son plein lorsqu'il arriva. Il détestait ce genre de sauterie mais cela faisait parti de ses prérogatives. Il n'y avait que peu de généraux à cette soirée et tous avaient la soixantaine passée, aussi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, vêtu de son uniforme impeccablement coupé, il fit sensation. Passablement agacé par les regards scrutateurs et peu équivoques de certaines femmes en particulier, il se dirigea d'un pas martial jusqu'au Sénateur Brown, l'hôte des lieux. Après les avoir salué, lui et sa femme, il rejoignit le bar, histoire de faire acte de présence le plus longtemps possible. Jetant un coup d'œil sur le barman, il se dérida légèrement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient et lors de la dernière soirée, ils avaient échangé quelques mots.

- Bonsoir, salua O'Neill en ôtant sa casquette pour la poser à côté de lui, avant de s'asseoir.  
- Général, répondit l'homme en souriant.  
- Jack… Je préfèrerais autant. Mike, c'est ça ?

Le barman acquiesça aussitôt avant de plonger les mains sous le meuble pour en ressortir une bouteille et un verre.

- Comme d'habitude ?

O'Neill hocha la tête et attendit qu'il le serve.

- Vous êtes le barman attitré de toutes les soirées mondaines de la ville ? demanda-t-il, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.  
- En quelques sortes, oui, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Jack prit le verre qu'il lui tendit et le porta à ses lèvres.

- Et vous ? A première vue vous n'êtes pas vraiment à votre aise, ici…  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Mike resta silencieux, désireux de ne pas trop forcer les confidences. Ça faisait vingt ans qu'il faisait ce métier et savait parfaitement que le genre d'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, n'aimait pas qu'on le pousse à parler. Il l'observa un instant cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir de son service militaire mais à voir la panoplie de médailles sur son uniforme, il semblait davantage être un homme de terrain qu'un gratte papier faisant des ronds de jambes à des sénateurs.

Comme Jack se taisait toujours, le visage soudain sombre, le regard accroché au contenu de son verre, Mike choisit d'interrompre ses pensées obscures.

- Vous êtes à Washington depuis longtemps ?

O'Neill redressa la tête, un peu perdu. Son esprit l'avait apparemment emmené trèsloin d'ici…

- … Un peu plus de deux mois, maintenant.

Un peu plus de deux mois.

Jack avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Deux mois loin de ses amis, loin de sa vie, loin d'elle. Les quinze premiers jours, il avait appelé régulièrement Teal'c et Daniel mais n'avait pu se résoudre à la joindre, « elle ». Il cherchait à l'oublier et se sentait partagé entre le besoin de se protéger et le désir d'entendre simplement sa voix. Finalement, il avait cédé et après avoir eu confirmation auprès de Teal'c qu'elle se trouvait dans son labo, il avait fait son numéro d'une main tremblante.

_- Carter, _avait-elle répondu.

Son cœur avait de suite fait une embardée. Cherchant à reprendre son souffle, serrant le combiné nerveusement dans sa main, il avait songé à raccrocher mais une partie de lui en était incapable. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il finit par se racler la gorge.

- Salut, c'est moi.

Un autre silence accueillit ces mots qu'elle finit par rompre :

_- Mon Général…_ dit-elle d'une voix tendue où il put cependant percevoir un sourire. _Je suis contente de vous entendre…_

« Mon Général »… Ces mots dits par elle lui nouèrent un peu plus l'estomac, brusquement partagé entre la joie et la douleur. Dans un soupir silencieux, il tenta de se détendre un peu.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.  
- _… Oh, la routine…_ répondit Sam, visiblement peu désireuse de parler d'elle. _Mais et vous ? Comment ça se passe à Washington ? _  
- Ça va, ça va… J'ai des secrétaires pour la paperasse. C'est bien !

Ces quelques mots firent rire la jeune femme. Il était toujours étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il parvenait à la dérider d'un mot, passablement drôle, la plupart du temps. Encore plus aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait le sentiment de l'avoir abandonnée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son rire eut sur lui un effet galvanisant. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent un peu plus, lui arrachant un sourire. Il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être en vie.

_- Et Washington ?_ demanda Sam. _Pas trop impersonnelle, comme ville ?_

… Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur, c'en était troublant.

- Bof… Le Colorado me manque un peu. Les grandes villes, c'est pas ce que je préfère, c'est vrai… mais bon. Ça a ses avantages.

Aucun en fait. Aucun avantage à être loin d'elle…

_- Vous n'avez qu'à revenir, alors…_ murmura-t-elle aussitôt.

A ces mots, Jack sentit son cœur se déchirer.

…Si seulement… si seulement, il pouvait…

Non… Décidément c'était trop difficile. Lui parler, entendre sa voix, sentir son désir de le revoir. C'était à la fois si bon et si odieusement douloureux…

Comme il se taisait toujours, la jeune femme s'en inquiéta.  
_  
__- … Mon Général ? _

Sortant de sa torpeur, il serra le combiné téléphonique dans sa main.

- Je ne peux pas, Carter… Je ne peux pas revenir.

Un blanc lui répondit et il entendait déjà résonner à son oreille le « Pourquoi ? » qui ne tarderait pas, aussi choisit-il de couper court.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment… Au revoir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il avait raccroché.

Un vrai lâche. Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, il avait fui de façon éhontée. Il resongea alors à leur court échange avant le décès de Jacob. Sur le moment, devant son désespoir et sa gratitude, il avait vraiment été sincère en lui assurant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Et en la regardant dire adieu à son père, il avait réellement été sur le point de rappeler l'Etat Major pour leur dire qu'il resterait finalement à la tête du SGC… Et puis, le retour à la réalité l'en avait finalement dissuadé. A quoi bon ?

Alors voilà. Depuis ce dernier coup de téléphone, il ne l'avait pas rappelée. Carter avait tenté de le joindre à quelques reprises les jours suivants mais il n'avait pas donné suite à ces appels et ils avaient fini par cesser.

C'était dur. C'était même insupportable et pourtant, il savait que s'il entendait sa voix, tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour réapprendre à vivre sans elle seraient réduits à néant. Il suffisait de voir les effets qu'avait eus sur lui ce simple échange téléphonique. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait vécu dans un état second, proche de l'apathie, avec le sentiment atroce de sombrer. Heureusement, le travail n'attendait pas et l'accaparait du matin au soir… C'était donc la nuit, le plus difficile. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement, la douleur devenait presque intolérable. Parfois, il en venait à songer qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il se sentait prêt à supporter de vivre près d'elle malgré la présence de « l'autre » ; tout plutôt que son absence. Et puis, le matin il se raisonnait et partait travailler. Les jours s'accumulaient ainsi, mornes et désespérément longs.

Il se raccrochait alors à l'idée que dans six mois, il irait mieux. Dans six mois, il aurait enfin appris à vivre sans sa présence. Mais les jours s'écoulaient sans le moindre changement. Aucune amélioration.

Dans un an, alors. Peut-être deux… Non…il lui faudrait probablement plus longtemps.

Alors voilà, il était là, à noyer sa peine dans un verre de Whisky, entouré d'inconnus, dans une ville inconnue… Dans un soupir, il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, réalisant qu'pn venait de lui poser une question et qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Vous connaissez la jeune femme près du Sénateur ? Elle ne cesse de regarder de votre côté…

Dans un soupir, Jack se tourna légèrement et son cœur manqua un battement. La main tremblante, son verre vint s'entrechoquer sur le bar lorsqu'il le posa de peur de le faire tomber. Il croisa alors son regard et n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se recomposer un visage neutre. Il la dévisageait avec un mélange d'ahurissement et de trouble qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Et surtout pas à elle qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Dans un état second, il la regarda s'excuser auprès du sénateur avant de s'avancer vers lui. Hypnotisé, il enregistra sa tenue pour le moins inhabituelle. Elle n'était pas en uniforme mais portait une longue robe sombre et satinée mettant sa silhouette merveilleusement en valeur. De fines bretelles laissaient libres ses épaules nues et d'une blancheur diaphane. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et d'un geste familier, il la regarda mettre nerveusement l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Retrouvant enfin un semblant de raison, il parvint à l'accueillir avec un visage presque serein.

- Carter ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant lui et se permit un léger sourire intimidé.

- Général. Comment allez-vous ?

Il se contint de grimacer à « l'oubli » du « mon » devant « Général » et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Son regard limpide était accroché au sien et il n'y lut nulle rancœur ou amertume. Juste de la timidité. Et pour cause. Elle devait se demander s'il était heureux ou non de la voir après ce silence de plusieurs semaines.

Songeant brusquement aux raisons de son départ, Jack dirigea son regard vers la main gauche de Carter. Pas d'alliance. Elle aurait pourtant du se marier il y a plus d'un mois maintenant.

- Ça va et vous ? répondit-il en redressant vivement la tête, désireux qu'elle ne suive pas le cours de ses pensées.  
- Bien, merci…

Un silence pesant s'instaura et devant le malaise de la jeune femme, il fit un signe vers le bar.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
- Volontiers…  
- Avec ou sans alcool ? demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

- J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu…

Jack acquiesça aussitôt et se tourna vers Mike.

- Un Gin tonic, s'il vous plait.

A ces mots, elle baissa la tête afin de cacher son trouble. Il observa son visage, amusé malgré lui de la voir si bouleversée à la simple idée qu'il puisse se souvenir de ce qu'elle aimait.

- Tout de suite ! répliqua le barman en s'activant déjà.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire et Jack songea, un pincement au cœur, qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle fut servie, il finit par reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

- Alors… Que faites-vous ici, à Washington ?

Sam baissa de nouveau la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Je vis ici.

Jack, qui s'apprêtait à boire quelques gorgées de whisky, manqua de s'étrangler. Il parvint à éviter le ridicule et leva les yeux vers elle, abasourdi.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Devant son regard scrutateur, la gêne de la jeune femme redoubla. Elle se racla cependant la gorge et se redressa vaillamment.

- Je viens d'emménager à Washington.

Un silence accueillit ces propos et Jack eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme.

- C'est impossible… finit-il par murmurer avant de continuer plus distinctement. J'ai eu Daniel et Teal'c au téléphone il y a deux jours et ils ne m'ont rien dit !

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit réprobateur.

- Vous l'auriez su si vous m'aviez appelée.

Touché…

Embarrassé, ayant parfaitement conscience que cette accusation était justifiée, Jack serra les dents et détourna les yeux.

Il en voulait cependant à ses deux amis de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, il ne demandait plus de nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre... Mariée... enceinte, peut-être...  
En fait, seul Teal'c se permettait de lui dire le strict nécessaire sans même qu'il ne lui pose la question.

« Elle va bien. »

C'était tout ce qui importait finalement.

- ... Où travaillez-vous ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant, reportant son attention sur elle.  
- Au même endroit que vous.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, il faillit avaler de travers. De peur de ne pas pouvoir finir cette discussion, il finit par poser son verre sur le bar.

- Comment ça ?  
- Je viens d'intégrer l'équipe scientifique. Vous... m'avez embauchée, Monsieur.

Jack passa une main nerveuse sur son front. Il signait tellement de changement d'affectation qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux noms des personnes sur les dossiers. Passablement stupéfait, il finit par retrouver un semblant de calme et songea à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
Carter avait quitté le SGC pour venir travailler ici, à Washington. Ici, où il se trouvait. Et évidemment, la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

- ... Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'impression atroce que son coeur allait imploser. Sa raison lui conseillait de ne pas se faire d'illusions. A coup sûr, Shanahan avait été affecté ici et elle s'était sentie obligée de le suivre. Et pourtant... ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences... Tous les deux, dans la même ville, au même moment...

Il scruta nerveusement le regard embarrassé de la jeune femme à la recherche d'un indice quelconque et, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, il se surprit à être littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au sourire ravageur vint les rejoindre et Jack se raidit en le voyant passer un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Carter. Celle-ci sursauta presque mais ne se dégagea pas.

- Sam... Ca va ?

La jeune femme acquiesça machinalement, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Consciente de la tension soudaine que cette arrivée importune avait provoquée chez son supérieur, elle finit cependant par s'écarter et fit les présentations.

- William Reeves, je te présente le Général Jack O'Neill.  
- Oh ! s'exclama aussitôt l'homme en haussant les sourcils. Le grand patron !

Comme Jack ne semblait pas enclin à poser de question, Sam se permit cependant de le renseigner.

- William travaille dans mon équipe. Il est arrivé en même temps que moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps... en fait.

O'Neill acquiesça donc, évitant par ce geste de serrer la main de cet homme. Que faisait-il avec Carter ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui l'accompagnait ? Où était passé Shanahan ?

Agacé de voir Reeves regarder la jeune femme comme si elle était sa propriété, Jack finit par rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir sérieusement pesant.

- Où est donc votre fiancé, Carter ? demanda-t-il, un brin ironique.

Il fut surpris de voir l'étonnement que suscita cette question sur le compagnon de Sam. Celui-ci se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme.

- Quel fiancé ?

Abasourdi, Jack reporta également son attention sur elle. Elle ne jouait tout de même pas un double jeu ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir caché à ce type qu'elle était déjà prise ?

Sam rougit violemment sous l'accusation à peine voilée de ses yeux.

- Je... J'ai été fiancé, il y a quelques mois. Mais c'est terminé.

Elle dit ces derniers mots en jetant un coup d'oeil vers O'Neill et croisa son regard troublé.

- Tu as été fiancée et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? intervint Reeves.

Mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. Ils avaient à présent les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

- ... Vous n'êtes plus avec Shanahan ? demanda Jack.  
- Non.

Le front brûlant, il hésita à poser la question qui lui venait bien évidemment à l'esprit.

- ... Depuis quand est-ce terminé ? finit-il pourtant par murmurer.  
- J'ai rompu juste après la mort de mon père.

Jack resta pantois pendant quelques secondes.

Juste après sa venue chez lui et sa rencontre avec Kerry. Juste après le décès de Jacob. Juste après lui avoir dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle...

Le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, O'Neill déglutit péniblement sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? parvint-il à demander d'une voix étrangement rauque.  
- Vous m'avez devancé... dit-elle simplement. Et puis... Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ?

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots en le regardant avec attention, à l'affût de la moindre émotion qui aurait pu lui échapper. Mais Jack était beaucoup trop habile à ce petit jeu-là. Il resta silencieux. Certes, Shanahan était du passé mais... il y avait Reeves ?

Mais lorsqu'O'Neill se tourna vers celui-ci, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait disparu. Il le découvrit un peu plus loin en train de discuter gaiement avec le Sénateur.

- Qui est-ce exactement ? demanda-t-il. Les personnes présentes sont triées sur le volet, normalement.  
- C'est un des neveux du Sénateur Brown.  
- Je vois…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant à poursuivre, et il l'interrogea des yeux malgré l'appréhension de possibles révélations.

Mais de toute façon, quoiqu'elle dise, rien ne changerait. Certes, il pourrait la voir tous les jours s'il le voulait, et pour être honnête, il était déjà certain que le lendemain même il irait faire une inspection de « routine » du côté du support scientifique… Mais à la base, il était parti du SGC pour s'éloigner d'elle. C'était sa seule et unique raison. Alors la retrouver ici, avec cet éternel barrière qu'étaient leurs grades respectifs et une tierce personne dans sa vie à elle… Non…

- Je lui ai demandé de m'emmener à cette soirée car je savais que vous y seriez, finit-elle par lâcher, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Jack se troubla légèrement mais se reprit rapidement.

- Si vous vouliez me voir, il suffisait de venir...  
- … William est juste un ami… le coupa-t-elle, en serrant son verre dans ses mains glacées.

Ces paroles l'ébranlèrent profondément.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté son poste au SGC ? Pourquoi… ?

- … Ecoutez… reprit-elle dans un murmure, les yeux baissés… Si je suis venue à Washington… c'est pour une seule raison…

Plus tendu que jamais, il vit la jeune femme redresser la tête et lu la réponse dans son regard. C'était pour lui… C'était pour lui qu'elle était là.

Il sentit la douleur dans sa poitrine s'évaporer brusquement et une chaleur brûlante envahir son corps. Le soulagement qu'il conçut de cette révélation était indescriptible.

Alors, il lui sourit, mettant le plus de tendresse possible dans ses yeux. Elle se détendit aussitôt, apaisée par la douceur de son regard.  
Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose… oui… il allait démissionner. Il allait démissionner et ils pourraient enfin…

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix près d'eux les faisant sursauter.

Jack se tourna vers la personne qui déjà agrippait le bras de Carter et l'attirait à elle.

- Pourrais-je vous l'emprunter quelques secondes ? demanda la femme du Sénateur, avec un sourire d'excuse.

O'Neill retrouva aussitôt son sang froid et acquiesça tandis que ses yeux accrochaient de nouveau ceux de Sam. Il sourit devant son air désespéré. Comme elle résistait légèrement, Madame Brown accentua sa pression.

- Docteur Carter ?

A ces mots, Jack se figea.

- Docteur… murmura-t-il, incrédule, alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme s'éloigner.

Elle se retourna cependant et lui sourit, le laissant plus que troublé.

Cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme, O'Neill reporta son attention sur le bar et prit d'une main tremblante le verre qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants auparavant. Il but une ou deux gorgées puis croisa le regard amusé du barman.

- M'est avis que je ne vais plus trop vous voir, seul au bar…

Jack sourit en s'asseyant. Il était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour parvenir à aligner deux mots et Mike fut surpris de voir cet homme, l'instant d'avant si sûr de lui, devenu soudain si fébrile. Il l'avait observé attentivement tandis qu'il discutait avec la jeune femme et avait noté l'extrême tension qui régnait entre eux. Elle, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux, triturant nerveusement son verre et lui, plus raide qu'un piquet, cherchant vainement à garder un visage indéchiffrable. Vainement car il n'y était parvenu que très partiellement.

A première vue, ils auraient bien eu besoin d'un coup de main, tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais vu un couple parler de façon si détournée. A la rigueur, leurs regards semblaient en dire bien plus long… Etrange comportement.

Dans un soupir, O'Neill finit par vider le contenu de son verre et le posa bruyamment sur le bar. L'espace de quelques minutes, il avait été plus ou moins soulagé par l'intervention de la femme du Sénateur. Trop d'émotions, trop de sentiments… Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter tout cela sans étouffer.

A présent, l'envie, le désir de la voir et d'être avec elle lui nouait l'estomac.

Il comprenait mieux l'absence du « Mon » devant « Général ». Elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que tout avait changé. Elle avait démissionné. Pour lui. Elle avait quitté le SGC et ses amis. Pour lui. Et à coup sûr, elle avait rompu ses fiançailles pour lui, également…  
Comment pourrait-il survivre à ça, à cette vague de sentiments qui le bouleversait comme jamais auparavant ?

- Vous devriez l'enlever… lui dit alors Mike, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Sam jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le bar et pourtant, elle avait manqué son départ. Où était-il ? Avait-il choisi de partir ? Elle l'avait peut-être effrayé avec toutes ces révélations. Ça faisait beaucoup en un soir d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il était célibataire ou même s'il la voulait encore.

Elle avait appris seulement trois semaines auparavant que Jack n'était plus avec Kerry. Elle s'était alors posée mille questions sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son supérieur à lui mentir, à cacher qu'il n'était plus avec elle lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Si seulement, Sam avait su… elle lui aurait dit pour Pete. Mais non… Ils étaient si habitués à toujours tout se cacher…

Et après … Il était parti…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à William mais se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle le vit sourire en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle sentit alors une main grande et chaude se glisser dans la sienne et fut tirer doucement en arrière. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il se trouvait déjà de dos, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à un rythme assourdissant. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'homme devant elle. Il avait remis sa casquette et les muscles de ses épaules jouaient sous le tissu de sa vareuse à chaque fois qu'il pivotait pour se frayer un chemin parmi les invités. Elle était hypnotisée. Hypnotisée par la chaleur de cette main dans la sienne, par le mouvement souple de ses pas, par le souvenir familier du moindre de ses gestes. Dieu, qu'il lui avait manqué !

Ces quelques semaines sans lui avaient été insupportables. Savoir qu'il appelait régulièrement Teal'c et Daniel, alors qu'il filtrait ses appels, l'avait littéralement assommé. Et pourtant.

Comment expliquer un tel comportement si ce n'était en supposant simplement qu'il faisait cela pour se protéger ? C'était cela qui l'avait incité à tout quitter pour le rejoindre. Dans un sens, s'il s'était montré plus amical, jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter de ses sentiments. Et lorsqu'elle avait appris que Kerry Johnson et lui s'étaient séparés bien avant son départ, elle avait trouvé les forces nécessaires pour venir.

Et maintenant voilà. Elle avait pris les choses en mains, elle avait choisi de tout risquer mais ne regrettait pas, et pour cause… C'était sa main dans la sienne. Sa main… qui serrait ses doigts avec force et chaleur.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'extérieur, il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. La nuit était tombée depuis peu mais il faisait encore bon. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de faire une halte pour prendre le manteau léger qu'elle avait déposé au vestiaire mais elle savait que William le récupèrerait.

Le cœur cognant toujours désespérément dans sa poitrine, elle le suivait sans même se soucier du lieu où il l'emmenait. Ils traversèrent la route pour rejoindre le petit parc qui s'étendait devant eux. Alors seulement il ralentit l'allure pour s'arrêter finalement quelques mètres plus loin. Indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, elle le vit se retourner et croisa son regard brun. Il voulut lui lâcher la main mais elle resserra ses doigts, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé. Elle baissa timidement la tête, le souffle rendu court par la proximité de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre toute raison.

- Alors… J'aimerais assez finir notre petite discussion.

Sam sourit à son tour, les yeux brillants mais garda les lèvres closes.

- … Vous êtes venue à Washington pour une seule raison, disiez-vous ? insista-t-il donc.

Elle secoua cependant la tête, la gorge serrée. Elle avait fait le plus difficile… Elle méritait bien quelques propos rassurants.

- Vous d'abord… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?

Elle le vit se rétracter et lâcha finalement sa main. Il la passa aussitôt sur sa nuque, son regard devenant fuyant mais il se reprit pourtant et finit par redresser la tête, l'observant avec attention.

De quoi avait-il peur ? Elle avait tout fait. Absolument tout.

- Je voulais fuir, finit-il par dire d'une voix étrangement calme… J'ai fuis, tout simplement.

Il avait le regard ancré au sien, donnant l'impression d'attendre son jugement. Il est vrai qu'imaginer Jack O'Neill en train de fuir pouvait paraître absurde et lui-même devait se détester d'avoir eu un comportement si contraire à sa nature… De plus, l'avouer à elle devait lui être insupportable.

- … Mais je vous ai retrouvé, murmura-t-elle alors en souriant.

Ces propos le détendirent… Elle n'en demanderait pas davantage. Il n'aurait rien pu lui dire de plus, de toute façon.

- Vous avez été plus courageuse que moi.  
- J'étais très motivée. En fait, je suis assez têtue.  
- … Je prends note pour votre évaluation prochaine, Docteur, dit-il en souriant franchement cette fois-ci, arrachant un léger rire à la jeune femme.

La tension qui les habitait venait de se faire oublier, les ramenant quelques mois en arrière, unis et complices. Ils se regardèrent en silence, savourant cet instant puis Jack tendit la main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre dans la sienne.

- Ca vous dirait d'aller manger quelque chose ?

Elle acquiesça aussitôt, prête à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la rue, mais il la retint. Elle croisa de nouveau son regard et sentit son cœur bondir.

- … Il y a juste une chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis… neuf ans, dit-il en l'attirant à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans plus de cérémonie.

Sam se sentit littéralement fondre dans ses bras tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte et que sa bouche se faisait plus pressante. Elle s'accrocha vaillamment aux pans de sa veste, bouleversée par la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Les effluves de son eau de toilette lui tournaient la tête. Ses mains brûlantes caressant doucement son dos, la maintenant contre son torse, la troublaient encore plus. Mais rien n'était plus envoûtant que ses lèvres sur les siennes, que son souffle mélangé au sien. Et lorsqu'il voulut approfondir leur baiser, elle se laissa faire en gémissant, glissant les bras autour de son cou, l'attirant plus étroitement contre elle.

Neuf ans…

**FIN**

En fait, **"A suivre" **

La suite de cette fic s'appelle "Duty" et je la posterai très bientôt. (elle est longue ;-) )


End file.
